


The Princess and the Pirate and the God-Emperor of the Playground

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Ruby Slippers: Babysitter AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Elaborate Make-Believe Sequences, F/F, Modern AU, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Weiss makes friends at recess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and all associated characters are creations of Rooster Teeth and the magnificent Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. 
> 
> I guarantee no expertise in elementary school, Arabic culture, Islamic immigrants, disability and playgrounds. Especially Arabic culture and disability; I am trying to be as informed and respectful as possible, and I welcome any corrections from the comments. 
> 
> This is a prequel of sorts; a year or so before 'Glynda's First Babysitting Job'.

The bell rang for recess. For most fourth graders, it was a saving bell, but for Weiss, it was just the herald of another lonely half-hour.  Weiss frowned, slightly; the kind of frown you get when you don't particularly have something to be upset about, but you also have nothing to be happy or excited about and you have no reason to believe that it will change.

She walked outside and looked at the other children; laughing, playing, bounding around together on the play-set or chasing after a ball. Weiss sighed; when was she going to figure out how to make friends?

She approached the swings. Not the new ones; the old set, on the other side of the parking lot, which were old and creaked and of which one of the pair was broken. It was nominally within the view of the supervising teacher, so nobody minded that Weiss spent every recess sitting on the set, staring at the ground, half-heartedly kicking her legs but never enough to generate any appreciable momentum.

Sometimes Weiss wound up the chains of the swing-set, so she would spin in place once she pulled her legs up, but it never helped remove Weiss's frown.

 

 

 

 

The bell rang for recess, heralding another lonely half-hour for Weiss. She dragged herself to the swing-set again. 

This time, there was someone already there. 

It was that weird dark-skinned kid who never talked and was always reading in the corner; The one who always had her hair wrapped up. Blake something. 

Mom and Dad said to keep away from people like her, even though Winter said in her letters from Afghanistan that she'd met a lot of nice people like that so far during her tour of duty. But right now, Weiss was most concerned that someone had interrupted her routine.

"Hey, you, weird girl-"

" _I'm_ the weird girl?" said the weird girl, "Aren't you the kid who had to wear an eye-patch for a year? Like a pirate?"

Weiss touched the scar over her left eye. "T-that doesn't matter. What matters is," Weiss manage to say, "What you're doing here, all of a sudden?"

The weird girl looked at the ground. "Teacher said I can't read in the library during recess anymore," she mumbled.

"Well," Weiss said, "You can't sit there. That's my swing." 

The girl stuck out her tongue. "Nuh-uh! I was here first!" 

"Well, I was here yesterday!" Weiss folded her arms.

"That doesn't count. Dibs reset every recess."

"Oh yeah?" Weiss tried to shove the girl.

The girl grabbed Weiss's hand and jumped out of the swing-set. She pushed Weiss to the ground.

Weiss got back up immediately. Then they fought for real.

Well, as real as elementary kids could get. There was a lot of timid slapping, and some shoving, and at some point Blake jumped on Weiss.

Eventually, the dust settled. Blake had Weiss pinned, on the ground.

"Okay," Weiss pouted. She struggled to no avail; Blake's grip on her wrists was too strong, and Blake was too heavy to shake off. Blake was grinning, which made Weiss pout even more. "Fine, you win. Now get off me." 

Blake leaned in closer to Weiss's face and grinned harder. " _ **No.**_ " 

Weiss squeaked. Her face grew hot and her breathing heavy. 

Blake continued staring, grinning, enjoying seeing Weiss struggle or something. 

"So, um," Weiss managed to say, "I guess you've won the swings."

Blake blinked. "Oh. Yes."

Then Blake got up. Weiss rubbed her wrists where Blake held her.

Blake sat on the swing-set and kicked her legs, rocking her forward and back. She laughed.

Weiss couldn't think of anything else to do but sit to the side, with her arms crossed and her face in a frown. Blake was really having fun. Weiss frowned. She hadn't realized how fun the swing could be, and regretted never using it like an actual swing. 

 

 

 

It was another day. Weiss did her schoolwork in the morning. The bell rang for recess, heralding the start of the most important race of Weiss's life, so far. 

Weiss eyed Blake a couple minutes before the bell was about to ring. Blake avoided eye contact. She read her book with a smug smile on her stupid face.

Then the bell rang, and they two girls ran.

Weiss wasn't un-athletic. Her parents had her take gymnastics and ballet and fencing, and she was still just in the fourth grade.

But for some reason, Blake was just as fast. Maybe even faster, under certain circumstances. They were neck and neck during the sprint from the edge of the school to the ancillary playground.

Weiss jumped and grabbed the seat of the wet. "Ha!: Weiss panted. She smiled in victory, as much as she was able to while out of breath. "I won!"

"Nuh-uh!" Blake said, "I touched the poles first. That's part of the swing."

Weiss pouted. "That doesn't count! They're closer than the seat!"

"That's why I went for them." Blake smirked. She tapped her head. "You just gotta be smarter then the swing. Which you're not!" Blake stuck her tongue out.

Weiss thought she could argue her position, but she felt a pounding in her heart when she considered that she had lost to Blake again.

 

 

And Blake kept winning engagements, afterwards. When the opportunity came up where Blake and Weiss got to compete, like who was better at math or who could say the alphabet the fastest, Blake would win and stick her tongue out at Weiss, and Weiss would smush her lips together and nurse a throbbing in her chest.

And every time Weiss tried to talk to Blake, the dark-skinned girl would insult Weiss, usually without looking up from her book, and Weiss wouldn't just stifle a cry in her throat but also resist the urge to smile and shudder.

Because every time Blake called Weiss stinky or illiterate or short it just made Weiss more obsessed with her, and every-time Blake physically overpowered Weiss, it made the rich girl feel weird in her chest, but in a way she decided she liked.

 

 

And then, one day at lunch, Weiss approached the bookworm as she was reading.

"H-hey, Blake." Weiss said to the ground.

Blake didn't look up from her book. "Oh, Weiss. I thought I smelled something bad."

Weiss smushed her lips together. Then she cleared her throat.

"Hey, I showered yesterday," Weiss said, with a bit of pride. It was such an adult thing to do.

"Guess you're not good at showering, then, because you're still stinky. Add that to the list of things you're bad at. Which is everything."

Weiss clutched her chest. 

Blake resumed reading her book.

"S-so," Weiss managed to say, "I brought you something, Blake-"

"You what?" Blake looked up from her book. She eyed the box that Weiss was offering.

"I-it's a lunch," Weiss said. She smiled. "I made it myself."

"So it's poison."

Weiss pouted. "No it's not! I worked my hardest on it!"

"Then it's unintentionally poison. Because you're bad at cooking.

"Nuh-uh!" Weiss said. She opened the box, revealing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she'd worked so hard on.

"Actually, uh," Weisss said, as she thought of something. She got really embarrassed by the possibility. "I hope you're not allergic to peanuts."

Blake looked between her book and Weiss and the lunch. "I'm not. But I don't know if it's poison, so you take a bite out of it.

Weiss looked down at her sandwich. It was supposed to be for Blake, but she couldn't disobey her...

Weiss took a bite-

And Blake stole the sandwich from out of her hands.

"If you're willing to eat it, then I guess it's not poisonous." Blake took a bit from the sandwich. Her bite intersected Weiss's, and that knowledge made Weiss's face grow hot, a little.

"I suppose this gift is adequate," Blake said.

Then Blake scrunched her mouth. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a book with a robot on the cover. 

"Here. You can have this book. I already read it, and it's not poison."

Weiss's eyes grew wide. "Blake, no- I couldn't-"

"Fine, then you can just borrow it." Blake looked at the wall and pouted. "And don't get the wrong idea; I never let a debt go unpaid. It's not because I like you or anything."

Weiss gingerly took the paperback from Blake's outstretched hands. She didn't really read, and she wasn't into sci-fi, but she read the whole thing three times before she returned it.

 

 

Weiss would point to that moment as the beginning of becoming friends with Blake.

True, Blake would still insult her and make fun of how she smelled, but it became less and less harsh. Or, perhaps, more harsh, because Weiss seemed to like that, but Blake also tempered that with back-handed compliments and, occasionally, genuine compliments. They made Weiss feel weird inside in a different way, so Weiss appreciated those moments as well.

Over the next few weeks, Weiss learned a lot about Blake. She learned that Blake was adopted and that she liked to read and that she had a bunch of foster siblings. Her parents were lawyers or something, which was another group of people that Weiss's parents warned her about, but Blake was starting to think that maybe her parents were wrong.

And Weiss told Blake a few things about herself, as well. She liked dogs, but she didn't dislike cats, and she liked to sing. And she told Blake a big secret about herself; the scar over her eye she hated so much was from playing with a knife.

Blake didn't insult Weiss for telling that secret. Instead, Blake ran her finger across Weiss's scar, and she blushed and stuttered and told the smaller girl that the scar made her look cool.

 

 

The bell rang for recess, heralding another race to the swing set.

Blake won the race, like always. Weiss panted and feigned sadness at losing and prepared herself to watch Blake play on the swing.

Blake's face reddened, just a bit, and she looked off into the distance. "You can sit on the swing today, if you want," Blake said.

"But you won the race, fair and square."

"I always win the race, because I'm better than you," Blake said, "But I also have better morals, so I'm allowing you to have a taste of the swing-set. Just this once."

Weiss smiled, sheepishly. "Well, I don't know-"

"This is such great gift, Weiss. Don't tell me you're the ungrateful sort."

Weiss's mouth wobbled. "I- uh-"

Blake looked upset. "Fine! I'll even push you. But this is the last time I'm offering." 

Weiss's mouth went ultra-wobbly. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Okay," she managed to say.

And Weiss gingerly sat her butt down on the swing set, and then Blake put her hands on Weiss' lower back. Her hands felt warm, through Weiss's' clothes.

And Blake didn't push her off the seat, like Weiss ~~hoped~~ worried she would. Actually, Weiss got a respectable boost from Blake pushing her.

And after a few iterations, Weiss was soaring through the sky, restrained by the chains of the swing, though, but soaring nonetheless. Perhaps the feeling of flying came, in part, from Blake's touch.

Weiss's mouth curved into a smile. She laughed, in joy.

 

 

 

 

 

And one day, during recess, Blake and Weiss just lay on the ground, next to each other. By now, they had taken turns pushing each other on the swingset, but soon the play apparatus lost its charm. The two girls lay looked at the sky, pointing at clouds, though Weiss would occasionally turn to look at Blake.

"So do you want to play on the swings again?" Weiss said. 

"We already did that," Blake lamented.

Weiss turned to Blake. "So is there anything you really want to do?"

Blake was silent for a moment. "I always wanted to be a princess," she said, eventually.

"Nah. princesses aren't so great," Weiss said.

Blake turned to Weiss. Her face was aghast. "How can you say that? You must be dumb as well as stinky."

Weiss smushed her mouth together. "My parents got me a tiara a few years ago, and it kept falling off. I can bring it tomorrow, if you want?" 

Blake bit her lip. "Idiot. What person wouldn't want that?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, before recess, Weiss presented her princess tiara to Blake. Blake looked at it in wonder, running her fingertips along it's length. 

Blake removed her head wrappings. She had a beautiful cascade of wavy black hair that went down below her shoulders.

Blake swished her head back and forth, further enrapturing Weiss.

Weiss blinked a few times and swallowed. "Are you allowed to take that off?"

"Mum says I don't actually have to wear it until I'm twelve, and even then, and until then, it's a personal choice." Blake said. She handed Weiss the wrappings and put the tiara on her head. "How's it look?"

Weiss smiled. "Perfect."

Blake blushed at the wall. "Y-you idiot. Nothing's perfect."

When Blake wasn't looking, Weiss stuck the scarf below her nose and inhaled. It smelled like strawberry shampoo and sweat. Weiss shuddered.

But Weiss had an idea. She wrapped the length of cloth around her head. She posed for Blake.

"How do _I_ look?" Weiss said. She was prepared to be called dumb or ugly.

Blake scrunched her mouth to the side. "Sort of like a Barbary Corsair."

Weiss titled her head. "What's that?"

"They were pirates, in the Ottoman Empire."

Weiss smiled. "Heehee, that sounds great."

"Really?" Blake said, "I thought you hated being called a pirate, after last year?"

Weiss shrugged. "Maybe it's grown on me."

"But pirates are lawless," Blake thought aloud, "And I don't know if I like the idea of you roaming the seas, beholden to nobody."

"Well, then I can be your captain," Weiss waved her arms, "I will be an admiral in your employ, my princess."

Blake blushed and smiled, avoiding eye contact. "i-idiot. But if you want to do that, I guess I'll allow it."

 

 

The bell rang for recess, heralding the first day of the reign of Arch-princess Blake Belladonna.

Blake and Weiss ran to the play set. There were two layers of elevated platforms, connected by plastic slides and monkey bars and stepping blocks, and a climbing net and all sorts of cool

Blake ran up to the tallest tower, while Weiss grabbed on to one of the lower vertical poles and leaned as far as she could out away from it, like a pirate on a mast.

 

 

_Grand Admiral Weiss Schnee looked up to the castle that belonged to the most beautiful princess in the land. "Oh princess, my princess," she exclaimed._

_And Arch-princess Blake Belladonna looked down and smiled a smile that could warm a thousand hearts, "My sweet corsair," she gestured with graceful arms, " Will thou protect me, with all your strength?"  
_

_The Admiral gestured grandly. "Of course, m'lady!"_

_"Amd willst though serve me, with all thou heart?"_

_The Admiral laughed like gently crashing waves upon the shore. "Of course, m'lady."_

_And the Princess grinned a mischievous grin. "And will thou obey me, with all of thou body?"_

_The Admiral couldn't help but smile. "Of course, my princess. Anything for you."_

_"Oh, my captain," exclaimed the Princess. Then she coughed. "I mean, that is good. I am glad I can depend on you."_

 

 And Weiss found that which could always remove her frown. And Blake, though she wouldn't admit it, had found her favorite person in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sankt-Kaiser Ruby Rose looked over the occupied castle, breeming with the tell-tale signs of foreign occupation.  
_

_"And what," she spat, "Is this abomination? This blight upon my domain? This insult to my reign?"_

_Grand Vizier Yang Xaio-long bowed, next to the Sankt-Kaiser. "It appears that one Blake Belladonna has occupied the southern ruins and assumed the title of Arch-princess."_

_The Sankt-Kaiser's nostril's flared. "An_ Arch- _Princess? She seeks not just her own domain, but that of all others! Such arrogance must be met with overwhelming force. And such personal affronts to  
_ Me," _And the Kaiser grinned wickedly, sending a billious chill down her advisor's spine, "Must be made impossible to repeat, with any cruelty necessary."_

_Ruby turned to her subjects. "DO YOU SEE?" Ruby yelled, "What happens when we allow the wretches to encroach upon our world? When we lose our vigilance for but a moment? Interlopers steal what is rightfully ours, and vermin play where we once laughed."  
_

_The Kaiser's minions trembled before her._

_Ruby looked out before her and posed._

_"This will be a reckoning upon her so-called kingdom." Ruby shot her hand out, pointing forward. "BRING THEIR EMPIRE TO DUST."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss and Blake make friends with Ruby and Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guarantee no expertise in children, make-believe, or playground romance. 
> 
> This is really silly. I'm sorry.

_Arch-princess Blake Belladonna surveyed her realms. She was finally the princess of her own castle, and she loved it. She was an excellent princess, as she always knew she would be, and it was a tream come true to preside over her own kingdom, to bask in the admiration of her loyal subjects._

_And amoung her loyal subjects, non were more loyal, more gentle, and more corporeal than Grand Admiral Schnee._

_"Oh Princess," Weiss called out, "No star shines as bright as you! As I sail the seas, you will be the light that guides me home!"_

_"This pleases me," the princess said. She gave her Admiral a smile, and it was enough._

_And they did typical fairy tale things, and it was good._

 

 

"Ah-" Blake said. She grabbed the tiara on her head before it fell off.

"Ah- " Weiss reached out too, and then she fumbled around in her pocket for a bobby pin, and she affixed the tiara to Blake's head.

Blake adjusted her crown and straightened her posture and clasped her hands in front of her.

  

 

On the nearby playset, A young girl squirrelled out under her hoodie and tied its arms around her neck, so it billowed out like a cape. The long sleeved shirt she wore under it was black, and her leggings were also black, except with the occasional skull in a pattern.

Five other children made their way around her, as Recess progressed, and once they were assembled, Ruby climbed up on a piece of play equipment and posed, imperiously. 

 

 

 

_On a distant hill, the fiendish rogue Sankt-Kaiser Ruby Rose gazed upon the affront to her dominion, Her arms folded, her cape billowing in the wind._

_"Suffer not usurpers," The Kaiser intoned. She gestured, dramatically. "Drive them from our lands. Slay them where they stand, and till their corpses into the soil to plant the seeds of our empire. Make an example of them."_

_"Yes, my liege!" Cried out the Kaiser's holy minions. They charged._

 

_The alarm rang in the kingdom of Arch-Princess Blake, for the castle was under attack._

_As the minions of the Rose Imperium approached, and through diligence and cunning, the Royal Navy kept the invaders at bay._

 

 

 

"Ahhhh!" Weiss screamed, as Pyrrha and Ren grabbed at her shirt. She escaped them, and she managed to dodge and shove Pyrrha out of the way and retreat to a higher level on the playset. They couldn't get up with Weiss blocking them. 

 

 

_On the distant hill, Sankt-Kaiser Ruby Rose looked out over the ensuing battle._

_"My Kaiser, this isn't accomplishing anything," said the Grand Vizier. "Surely this is unnecessary?"_

_"Method within madness; that is genius," said the Kaiser, "And don't you worry your little head. I will end this shortly, myself."_

 

 

While Blake was distracted, Ruby climbed up the outside of the playset, along pieces of scaffolding that really weren't meant to be climbed. So Blake didn't see the ambush coming. 

 

 

_Princess Blake fought her hardest, alongside her royal corsair, but she saw the battle sway in her enemies favor._

_The Princess turned towards her secret escape route; a tunnel that led out of the castle. While she hoped to never abandon her kingdom, she knew that the lives of her subjects were more important than any edifice of stone and mortar, so she considered the possibility of retreat; to run to fight another day._

_But the Kaiser was there, arms folded, looming blocking her path._

_Blake prepared herself for the fight. "You may be more powerful than I," She said, "But I only need to escape, and one person cannot detain me."_

_"Hahaha. You underestimate my genius, usurper," said the Kaiser._

 

 

"Ahhh-" Blake yelled, as Ruby tackled her, into the circular plastic slide. You really weren't supposed to go down the slide head first, and you definitely weren't supposed to go down a slide while being grappled by another kid.

Jaune and Nora pulled Blake to her feet when she emerged at the bottom of the playset.  

 

_And on that day, Arch Princess Blake was taken prisoner by the rogueish fiend Sankt-Kaiser Ruby Rose._

_Kaiser Rose cackled maniacally over the fallen form of the Arch Princess. Yet Arch-princess Blake, like a true princess, still kept her regal composure and her ethereal grace, even under the_

_"Please have mercy," begged the Princess. "You have won; you have nothing to gain through further bloodshed-"_

_"Mercy would be bad for my reputation," said the Kaiser. "And besides; you stole my castle-"_

_"There are many castles!-"_

_"And they all belong to me."_

_"Please," said Princess Blake. "We only wanted to play-"_

_"Then you only have your hubris to blame." The minions nodded in assent. "What you need," said the Kaiser. and she took a menacing step towards the captive princess, "Is a reminder of your treason."_

_"Please-"_

_"You're Blake Belladonna, correct? You beat me out in last summer's reading competition," The Kaiser smirked, evilly, "I ought to ensure that never happens again."_

_The Princess blinked, in shock, at the enormity of what the Kaiser asked of her. She looked to the ground and shed a single tear. "Very well. I ask of only one thing, in return."_

_"You are in no position to bargain-"_

_"Let's hear it out, at least," Said the Grand-Vizier._

_Blake looked up, to her captor, "Allow my admiral to leave, unharmed. And I will forsake reading, forever."_

_"I can give her a 5 minute head start," said Kaiser Rose._

_"No," insisted the Princess, "You must ensure her safety. You must."_

_The Vizer turned to her Kaiser. "Surely we can spare that much."_

_Sankt-Kaiser Rose thought for a long while. Blake held her breath._

_"Very well," said the Kaiser, "Your Admiral will have her freedom as you are forever chained. A fair trade."_

_But then, Admiral Weiss in question approached the circle of minions. "Princess nooo!" she cried out._

_Two of the Imperium's minions grabbed Weiss's arms, but Weiss fought through, desperately reaching out to her princess, "Let her go! Take me instead!" said the Grand Pirate Weiss._

_"It would be a poor trade," laughed the Kaiser, "You are largely worthless."_

_The Kaiser's minions laughed. Blake protested._

_"But- Blake isn't suited for torture," said Grand Admiral Weiss, "Wouldn't you- wouldn't you rather have someone who- who would gladly bear the price?"_

_"Well, it's no good if you like it," said the Kaiser, "What's the point of torturing you if you like it?"_

_"But I wouldn't! I- I normally don't like being tortured-"_

_"But clearly, you would prefer that we take you instead of this false princess. And i'm not in the business of giving my enemies what they want," said the Kaiser._

_"Wait!" The admiral cried out, straining against the grip of the Kaiser's minions, "Then let me at least say one last thing to my Princess, before you take her away?"_

_"No. Dispose of her-"_

_"Belay that!" Said the Vizier. She turned to the Kaiser, "Surely it would be more cruel to give the Princess one last reminder of the love she'll never get to feel again?"_

_Sankt-Kaiser Rose rubbed her chin. "Very well," she gestured to her minions, "Let her through."_

_"Princess!" cried the corsair, as she ran and fell to the feet of her princess, "Don't don't do all this just for my sake! You can't let them do that to you-"_

_The Kaiser waved a hand. "Alright, you said your peace. Now get them!"_

_"No, let them finish," Said the Grand Vizier Yang. She held up a hand._

_"I'm- I'm not worth it," Weiss sobbed, "Don't give up reading, just for me. You can't."_

_"Weiss," said Blake. She ran a hand through Weiss's hair, "Of course you're worth it."_

_The admiral's heart swelled up, but she didn't forget her resolve._

_Sankt-Kaiser Rose stuck out her tongue and made a gagging motion. "Alright, now you've said your peace-"_

_"Wait!" The Admiral cried, once more, "One more thing-"_

_"You already had 'one more thing'-"_

_"Let them finish!" said the vizier. Her hand was to her mouth, and she looked on in awe._

_"Before you go, I have one, one last thing to tell you," whispered the Admiral._

_And Princess Blake leaned forward, her attention on what would next fall from her admiral's lips, and the rest of the world- the invading army, the Kaiser- they didn't seem to matter, in just this moment-_

 

 

 

 

Weiss grasped Blake's hand right hand in her left, and she pulled the taller girl towards the sparse part of the circle of bullies. 

"Run!" Weiss yelled. 

They broke through the blockade, barely escaping the reflexive grabs of some of them.

"No!" cried Ruby, "Nooooooooo! Get them, you fools!" 

They ran. Weiss didn't look back, but she didn't need to, because she could feel Blake squeezing her hand tight. 

And they ran-

And ran-

And ran and ran and ran.

Until they made it to the broken swing-set on the far side of the parking lot. 

Weiss held her arm out against the swing set for support, as she doubled over, panting. Blake was in a similar state of exhaustion 

Eventually, Weiss found the breath to speak. "I suppose this will have to be our castle, huh?"

"I- <pant> suppose, it's better than <pant> nothing- <wheeze>" 

"So," Weiss said, between breaths, "Are you going to christen it?"

"I can't," Blake said. "You touched it first, so it's yours, today."

"Well, in that case, I bequeath it to you, my Princess." Weiss bowed. 

"I'm afraid I must refuse," Blake said, "I don't want my own castle, anymore." 

Blake took Weiss's hands in her own. "Let it be our castle. We can share it."  

Weiss smiled, the happiness rising out of her chest. Blake blushed, and looked away, and let go of Weiss's hands. 

 

 

In the distance, Ruby glared at the pair and shook her fist in the air. Blake and Weiss couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but it was likely something about vengeance. 

"I'm sorry," Blake said. She looked into the distance. "For putting you through all that."

"It's okay," Weiss said. She smiled, at the ground, before managing to make eye contact with Blake. "I had a lot of fun! Because. I. Um." Weiss refreshed her eye contact, "I really like you, Blake. Really." 

Blake's face turned red. Her mouth wobbled. "W-well, that's dumb. _You're_ dumb. And gross! And you stink!"

Weiss suppressed a smile, "Okay." 

"I mean it! You stink so bad!"  

Weiss suppressed a blush and a giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

And three months later, somehow, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang all became friends. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so technically Weiss's make-believe persona is a legal navy officer, but 'The Princess and the Admiral and the God-Emperor of the Playground" didn't have enough P's to be fun to say. And people who read my stuff are already aware of how misleading each and every one of my titles and fic descriptions are.


End file.
